


[Podfic] the pleasure principle

by Shmaylor



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Feelings Realization, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spiders (minor), background Chidi Anagonye, background Jason Mendoza, background Simone Garnett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "When Eleanor makes the offer, she doesn’t expect Tahani to actually take her up on it. A woman like Tahani Al-Jamil is not going to stay at a tourist trap motel with Eleanor Shellstrop, Arizona trashbag."What happens when Tahani does, in fact, take Eleanor up on her offer to stay with her in her Sydney motel room.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] the pleasure principle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pleasure principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946871) by [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/the%20pleasure%20principle.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [the pleasure principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946871)

**Author:** [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 1:38:44

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/the%20pleasure%20principle.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/the%20pleasure%20principle.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
